This invention relates to sheet feeders for feeding sheets, such as paper towels used for toilets, kitchens, etc. and polyethylene bags in super-markets.
Most paper towel feeders used today dispense paper towels which are precut to a uniform length.
In such a sheet feeder, however, paper towels are accommodated in a folded state. The quantity of paper towels that are accommodated is small, and frequent replenishment required. Because special cut paper towels are used, the cost is high.
In view of these problems, a roll paper towel feeder is proposed, in which an long paper sheet wound in the form of a roll is cut to a suitable length whenever it is fed for use.
This paper feeder has features such that the quantity of paper that can be accommodated can increase greatly compared to the case where folded paper is used, that the replenishment with paper may be made by a reduced number of times, and that the paper that is used is inexpensive in cost. However, it is difficult to cut the supplied paper to a uniform length. One possibility is to provide precut incisions at, for example, every several tens of centimeters. By so doing, however, paper may, in many cases, be pulled irrespective of the incisions positions. This leads to the use of more paper than a prescribed quantity, thus resulting in early consumption of paper and leading to increased cost.
To solve this problem, one might provide a load to make it difficult to pull the paper. Paper towels, however, are usually handled with a wet hand, and therefore, it is likely that a leading end portion of the towel will be broken apart from the rest of the towel.